Ambulance 61
by Ribbons Tied Into Bows
Summary: When Leslie Shay the new EMT shows up at Fire House 51 to replace Gabriellas old partner, Gabriella is less then amused. So why can't she stop staring at her?


Leslie walks into the fire house. She's been here only once before a few days ago and only briefly to sign some papers and meet the chief.

While walking she bumps into a tall handsome looking man, obviously not her type. But he Seemed nice.

"Hello there" He says looking Leslie up and down. "Can i help you?"

"Um hi, I'm Leslie Shay I'm the new EMT"

"Well I'm Kelly Severide, and It is very nice to meet you" he says smiling

"You too, could you show to the Chief? If its not too much trouble"

"Yeah of course"

Leslie could only inwardly laugh at his hopeless flirting with her.

Kelly Knocks on the chiefs door "Chief! you free?"

Through the glass Leslie could See the chief wave them in and stand up straight behind his desk.

"Leslie! its a pleasure to see you again, Welcome to Fire house 51."

"Thanks Chief Boden its nice to see you again too"

"Kelly you can see yourself out, thank you" the chief says, his hand pointed towards the door.

Kelly closes the door walks away looking back at Leslie with a smile on his face.

Leslie was used to this. Men flirting with her, and although she could just be being completely conceded; she had a feeling she was going to have to turn this guy down. It was the long hair, the make up, No one ever assumed she wasn't interested in men. Like ever. Which in the first place is just ridiculously stereotypical, not to mention super annoying. Girls never knowing and guys forever thinking they know, either way she had to tell people every single time.

"We got all your paper work signed and ready to go, its your first shift. you know the drill when you're ambulance number is called you get to the ambulance as quickly as possible. peoples lives depend on won't meet everyone today but you'll meet a couple of the guys, and of course your part-" the chiefs sentence is stopped as the bells sounds a voice comes out over the loudspeaker.

_Truck 81 Building fire Ambulance 61 possible injuries 2105 South State Street._

The chief Runs out the door, Leslie follows close behind.

A steady flow of men poor out of what Leslie knows to be somewhat of the dining hall, Leslie walks through the halls and out into the garage towards the Ambulance while standing at the door she hears an impatient voice "Well you getting in?"

Leslie looks at the gorgeous Brunette who is watching her with a look of what she can only gather is disdain. She looks around the fire house at the men in completely organised chaos slipping off their boots and stepping into their turnouts. "er yeah, of course"

Leslie jumps in while the brunette starts the van and pulls out of the driveway after the trucks. Leslie starts the conversation, she learnt in her courses to get along with your partner. It makes the job easier.

"Hi im Leslie"

"Leslie Shay; straight out of the stoney brook university, zero experience, went to chicago puplic, lives alone, no partner, upstanding citizen you don't even have a parking ticket."

"How do you know.. all that?"

"My brothers a cop, i wanted to know a little bit about the partner i was gonna get stuck with"

"I don't think you're allowed to-"

"what are you gonna rat me and my brother out? Miss never had a parking ticket."

"I don't know what I've done to you, actually i know I've done nothing to you! So whatever resentment you're holding towards me, hold on to it thats fine. But don't let it get in the way of me doing my job.

And don't do back ground checks on people, its just creepy."

"I don't resent you, or hate you or whatever else your presumptuous mind came up with. i know nothing about you, therefore i can't hate you, although I'm pretty sure i will. The only part in your background check i care about is the no experience part. i had a partner she was perfect, she knew exactly what she was doing, half the time she knew what i was doing before i did it. that was a partner, you're not a partner. you're green.

"I'm not green"

"You're so green you smell like a freshly mowed lawn."

"Whatever, can i at least know your name? incase i fall in a hole and need to call out to someone."

"Im Gabriella."

They pull up outside a music store, The front of the shop is on fire. Leslie had the sudden feeling she had just been thrown into a stormy ocean without a lifejacket.

Looking through the cab before closing the door Gabriella says "oh and Shay Don't fall in a hole."

Leslie laughed, She had a feeling despite it all she was gonna like this girl. Even if this girl hated her.

They rush up to a man lying face down.

Leslie watches as Gabriella checks for a pulse "excuse me sir, can you hear me"

Leslie speaks up "lets turn him over, nice and slow he could have a head trauma, on the count of three. 1, 2, 3." The girls work together to get the man onto his side then his back.

Once on his back they can properly asses his injuries. Leslie can hear the chaos around them but its not throwing her, suddenly her feeling of drowning disappears. She knows exactly what she needs to do.

"He's hit his head, he could have spinal Damage, Can i get a c collar."

Gabriella passes Leslie the collar as while she crouches at the mans head, Strapping the collar around the mans neck.

"We're gonna have to board him"

"Someone pass me that back board" yells Gabriella to a man Leslie noticed had 'Cruz' written on the bottom of his coat.

"Ok we need help guys, on the count of three. 1! 2! 3!" shouts Gabriella. Two men had crouched down at the side to assist in the lift. "ok nice and easy here" they wheel the gurney up into the back of the van.

"Leslie you drive"

"Me?"

"Anyone else around"

"Well yeah lots of people-"

"you drive, i can trust you that much. To look after a patient I'm not so sure. Hurry up get in!"

Once in the back of the van Gabriella starts to patch up some of the mans cuts and scrapes. While checking the mans vitals she takes a second to look at the back of Leslies head. _Why_? She didn't know, she just felt like it. Maybe she had been a little impressed? Maybe this girl wasn't fresh cut grass after all. While looking away Gabriella catches Leslies eyes in the mirror for a second before turning away, _shit had i been staring to long. _Feeling hot in the cheeks. _What the hell why are you blushing?_

Leslie Could have sworn Gabriella was just… No she couldn't have.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! if anyones there? i hope you enjoyed :)<strong>

**Let me know what you thought. An update should be here in the next couple of days. x**


End file.
